The story of Hanna Hale
by Daryldiixoon
Summary: The story of when Hanna and Daryl fell in love..
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1:När jag träffade

honom Knock knock! Jag vaknade. Någon knackade på dörren. Jag kastade mig ur soffan och satte sig bakom en byrå i ett hörn. Jag håller min kniv i ena handen. Dörren gick öppen och någon gick i. Jag försöker att hålla andan. Jag hörde fotsteg komma närmare. Snabbt hoppade jag upp från mitt gömställe och framför mig står en mycket stilig man. Han är två huvuden högre än har en armborst hängande på höger axel. mörka byxor. en svart skinnväst över en skjorta med cut armar. muskulära armar. ljust hår och blå ögon. Han var underbar. Jag träffade mannen i ansiktet med knytnäven. "Vad i helvete" sa han och tog ett hårt grepp om min arm och drog kniven ur min hand och knuffade mig så att jag landade på ryggen. "Stupid bitch" Han sa när han torkade bort lite blod från hans näsa med handen. Han stirrade på mig med sina blå ögon. Han såg väldigt bra ut. Jag försökte stå upp. Men han var där en gång och tryckte ner mig "stanna där nere" satte han sig framför mig och lutade sig över mig. "Dont göra något dumt" Vi hörde några ljud utanför. Han gav mig en blick som sa: "Gör som jag säger" han sparkade bort min kniv med foten till den andra sidan av rummet då han sprang försiktigt fram till fönstret och tittade ut mellan gardinerna. den här mannen kan vara farlig, jag fick upp snabbt och tog lampan som stod på byrån och försökte smyga sig på honom. Han lade märke till mig och tog snabbt ett grepp om min arm. vände mig runt så att jag stod med ryggen mot slet lampan ur mina händer och kastar den på golvet, lade han armen om mig och drog mig närmare. Jag kände hans varma andetag mot mitt öra. "Jag är starkare än du lilla flicka, Kom ihåg att" gjorde han viskade i mitt öra. Jag försökte att komma loss från honom. men han höll mig hårt. "släppa taget om mig" Jag skrek åt honom. "Håll käften, eller vill du ha alla nördar här !?" Han lade sin hand på min mun. Jag bet honom. "What the fuck", lät han gå och knuffade bort mig. "Är du galen?" Han stirrade på mig. "Jag är galen, vem är det som bara att kliva rakt in i folks hus och skrämma skiten ur folk när de sover !?"

Jag var arg nu. "Lowe din röst just nu!" Han morrade, jag kunde se hans tänder. ingenting skrämmer mig, men jag fick lite respekt för att människan i det ögonblicket.  
>Jag satt i soffan. Han satt i fönstret och tittade ut. "Så vad gör du här?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: walk away

"I was out hunting. Then I got a bunch of walkers after me. They were too many. So had to run. That's why I end up here." those geeks ate my deer, I almost had it, they just appeared out of nowhere, stupid geeks "He stood up and scratched his neck." They're really starting to spread out around here ...how long have you lived here? he looked around, he walked over to the sink and picked up an old jar. why would he care, I'm not going to tell him anything. He looked at me and waited for an answer. but I looked away without saying anything. Much sound came from the outside. He threw the jar in the sink and ran to the window. "Oh my God, a dozen are out there, they know we're in here. We Have To Go Before It's Too Late "I walked up to him." Wait what! I don't like you and I don't trust you and I'm not going anywhere with you, "he smiled" " sweetie, I do not like you so very much either, you hit me right in the face, remember? we don't have much choice, if we stay in here, we die. "Pack what you want, quickly and lets go!" The Sound outside have become louder. the door was not so strong, so if enough of them would press against it, would break it, so I took my backpack and quickly packed down my things. he had Opened a window in the back of the house. He stood and yelled at me "hurry, hurry" there were many of them That pressed against the door. It was about to break. I put on my backpack, looked one last time in the house. ran to him. He stood with his hand out. "My name is Daryl, by the way" he smiled. I ignored his hand and jumped out the window. "Jerk" I whispered loud enough for him to hear... 


	3. Chapter 3

we came out. they were around us. I pulled out my knife. we ran into the woods. kill those who were in the way. the sun was about to rise. we ran, I tripped on a rock. Daryl grabbed my arm. "I'm fine" I pulled his hand away and got up. Daryl shot an arrow at one that walked straight to us. He pulled out the arrow, and we kept running. we had run a long way until we stopped. Daryl took a few steps and looked out into the woods in front of us. I looked behind us. they were gone. I turned around. Daryl quickly grabbed me and pulled me down behind a large rock. He put his hand on my mouth and whispered "shhh" He was close. I felt his warm breath on my neck. His strong arm was around my belly and his hand pressed against my mouth.a few seconds after came some dead people walking right next to us. they passed. Daryl takes slowly away his hands from me. I got up on my feet and brush off the dirt on my pants "Why do you always attack me? I ask very quiet. Daryl got up. He put his crossbow into place on the shoulder. He looked at me, but then turns around and walks "Come on "he said. I looked around and then ran after him. "Where we're going?" I walked behind him. "Back" he said. "Where is that?" He stopped and looked at me. "A prison, about two mile from here, There are good people there, it's safe" "are I'm just going with you, to your people?" I just met him. I dont know what it is for people. can i trust him or Them. many thoughts went through my head "You've got a better idea? Do you want to go back to the house with walkers all over the place. Or come with me. Your choice. Many thoughts in my head. I can not go back. I can not start all over all by myself. I Do not Want To Be alone. I have been alone for a longtime. maybe they are good people, I chose to give it a chance. He was waiting for me to answer. "I come with you," I reached out my hand, "I'm Hanna Hale"  
> <div> 


End file.
